The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and in particular to computer software. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for managing usage of a Virtual Private Network (VPN).
A Virtual Private Network (VPN) is a communications network that tunnels through another specifically dedicated network. That is, a VPN allows an authorized user to tunnel through a firewall or other blockade in order to access resources in another network. The VPN may act as a “traffic cop” that directs outside traffic to a particular resource, internal network, etc. within a secure network, or the VPN may act as a security device that checks passwords, authorization, etc. for entry into the secure network. A VPN is usually expensive, and thus its use needs to be judicious.